


Playboy

by MelodiouslyNocturne



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiouslyNocturne/pseuds/MelodiouslyNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Demyx tied up and why is Axel wearing nothing but a tie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sora

I sighed. It had been a long day. First school, then working at the day care. My muscles ached, my brain overworked and exhausted. And of course Demyx has decided against answering his phone, so I'll have to wait for the bus. Again. For the third time this week. Demyx ought to know winter was settling in on us. There was snow on the ground. The bus was not only late, but about 15° colder than the outside air and had I known, I'd've overlooked it. But here I was, on the overcrowded bus back to my shared apartment with Demyx. "That blonde better have started dinner." I muttered, pulling the stretched line. The bus screeched to a stop. Hastily, I was pushed off. Relief overwhelmed me as I started on the short walk home. The wind had died down, leaving behind the sweet smell of winter, the few remaining cherry blossom trees, and the dozen bake shops that crowded our small block. My feet crunched up the five snow-covered steps and unlocked the front door. Hot air wrapped itself around me as I brushed and stomped my snow covered feet on the carpet before mounting the stairs. Our building was so old it didn't even have an elevator, and I was glad we lived on the second floor and not the fifth. Moving would be hard. As I approached our apartment, I heard the all too familiar noise of a bass thudding, denoting Demyx being home. Sighing, I walked to the door and turned it slowly. "Demyx! Did you think of starting dinner at all?" I yelled, compensating for the bass. In my entrance I'd turned away from the kitchen to put down my stuff. Good thing, too. After not hearing a response I sighed, turned, and gasped, covering my eyes. "Axel! Demyx! What the hell are you doing!" The sight greeting my eyes wasn't overly pleasant. Demyx was tied to one of our kitchen chairs and Axel was perched over him, clad in nothing but a tie. My best tie, actually. To top it all off, the two were both completely naked. I turned back around and grabbed my stuff. "I'm going to Riku's."

"Come on, Sor! Wanna join us?" Axel called after me, laughter sitting on the edge of his voice.

"Piss off, Axel!" I shouted before slamming the door.

 


	2. Axel

"Piss off, Axel!" I chuckled as Sora slammed the door. That little brunette should have known better.

"Now, Demyx. Where were we?" I smirked, leaning down and grazing his lips with mine.

"We - You were telling me why you blindfolded me, took off all my clothes, and then tied me to a kitchen chair." The blonde below me panted as I kissed his neck.

"Well my dear," Kiss. "I was reading in playboy," Kiss. "That tying up your partner," Kiss. "Makes the sex so much better." I bit down hard and he moaned loudly, his hips thrusting up against me. "Agree or disagree?" I gave him no time to answer before I kissed him, my tongue forcing its way into his mouth. He moaned again, struggling for release from his binds. I smirked and pulled away from his delicious mouth. "Stop struggling, Demyx, or I may be forced to leave you stuck here to get yourself out, and we know you never will." He sighed sadly, relaxing his body. "There's a good boy." I smiled, returning to my position on his thighs. His lips quivered, begging to be touched. His neck pulsed, purple with hickies. His bare chest heaved, sticky with a sweaty sheen. I bit my lip; he looked unbelievably sexy.

"A-axel, p-please…"

"Please what?" I breathed in his ear, grasping his surprisingly thick, pulsing member and pulling it slowly. He moaned loudly and shook in response. I smiled and continued to stroke his warm piece, already leaking with anticipation. The moans and groans he subconsciously emitted sounded angelic, almost enough to get off on alone, but I'd promised myself one thing and that one thing I would have. I pulled my hand away and he growled at me, his body simply begging for release. I leaned forward, our members bumping together, causing us both to moan in want, in need. I kissed him lightly, untying the blindfold restricting his surely lust-filled eyes. Slowly, I pulled it away and found myself right. I smiled, raising my eyebrows. His eyes peeled away from my face down my body, making him moan loudly and buck his hips again. I bit my lip, holding back a moan and slid back a bit on his thighs. I looked at him seductively and pulled his pulsing member. He moaned my name, his head lolling backwards. Such sights… Roughly, I shoved two of my own fingers into my already moist and loose hole, moaning as I stretched myself.

"Pleasuring y-yourself?" Demyx panted, his head rocked back. I moaned in response, pushing them a little deeper. It was nothing like what I'd soon be feeling, but it still felt amazing.

Deeming myself stretched enough, I slid my fingers out. I leaned forward and captured his lips in mine, kissing him roughly. My tongue traced its way around the blonde's mouth, the way it did every time, finding new pleasure points, new tastes. I pulled away and looked him right in the eye. Slowly, painfully slowly, I raised myself and dropped onto him, moaning loudly over the base. My vision went black and my hearing went fuzzy as I raised and dropped myself again and again, pleasure knocking me into gracious pleasure. My body collapsed against my partner, chests heaving, bodies sweating, brains anticipating.

"Gods, A-axel. Un-tie m-me p-please…!" He moaned, clearly struggling on the binds. I complied, seating myself and rocking back and forth as I untied his legs then his wrists. He pulled me into a heated kiss with one hand and forced my body up and down with the other. He released me from the kiss and pushed me off of him, grunting at the loss of heat. I was just about to complain when he stood. "Bend over the table." I moaned. I'd always wanted to be taken like that. I did as I was told and moaned loudly as he eased back into me. With the change of angle he was hitting me close to perfectly. I moaned, grunted, gasped in elation with each snap of his hips. It felt amazing having him inside me, his hot hot heat burning me from the inside out. He was better than when-

"AHHHH!" I screamed, my eyes spotting over as he stroked the small nub that was my prostate. I moaned loudly, rocking my body back against his thrusts. It also took me a minute to realize he was stroking me, but when I did, I groaned at all the built up pleasure. "Jesus fuck, Demyx!" I screamed loudly as I came hard into his hand. He sped his pace up, riding out my orgasm and getting to his which took mere seconds. He also came hard, his hot seed filling me up. A few thrusts later, he collapsed on me, panting heavily. Thank god for the table or we'd both be on the floor.

"That… Was amazing." The blonde panted, slowly pulling out of me. I flinched, sliding to the floor. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, panting heavily. "I'm so glad that happened."

Demyx chuckled. "Feel a little left out, always taking me?" I nodded, blushing. He sank to the ground beside me and looked at me. "I think that Playboy article may have been right."

"Oh yeah?" I cocked my head. I'd completely forgotten about that.

He nodded. "Yeah." We sat for a moment, coming down from our highs.

"Happy anniversary, Dem." I muttered behind closed eyes.

I felt his energy rise. "You remembered?"

"How could I not? You've only been going on about it for ages." I chuckled, slugging him slightly in the arm.

He smiled lustfully and pulled me towards him by my tie into a deep kiss. He released me, panting yet again. "I love you, Axel."

"I love you too, Demyx. I love you too."


End file.
